Believe in Paradise
by Kida Tenshi
Summary: Unari stopped believing in Paradise the day she lost her father and elder brother. She comes to Freeze City where she meets Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume. Feeling the need for a good adventure, she goes with them even if she doesn't believe in the fairy tale that they're after. Maybe a certain white wolf can change her mind.
1. Unari

**Name:** Unari (Growl)

 **Age:** 21

 **Species:** Red Wolf

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair Color:** Red and White (Wolf) Burgundy (Human)

 **Eye Color:** Green (Wolf) Blue (Human)

 **Height:** 5'7" (Human)

 **Family:** Takeshi (Father; Deceased), Yuzuki (Mother; Deceased), and Tamotsu (Elder Brother; Deceased)

 **Bio:** Unari was a pup when she lost her family. Her mother and pack were murdered by Jaguara's soldiers when she was 13. Her father and brother died while trying to look for Paradise when she was ten. This caused Unari to stop believing in Paradise.


	2. City of Howls

_They say there's no such thing as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road. It just goes on and on. But in spite of that, why am I so driven to find it? A voice calls to me. It says 'Search for Paradise'._

It's a cold winter. The snow is blowing like a blizzard. There's a sound of a train. And also the sound of cars. Then, there was the sounds of explosions on the train as well as guns that were firing at the ones who were trying to get on.

"Let's go," a silver haired twenty-five year old man that wore leather simple ordered. One of the humans shot a gun that created an explosion on the train. The red jeep pulled up next to the train. One boy was nervous about it.

"Hurry up! Dumbass!" A human shouted over the sound of the wind and train. He kicked the boy over to the train. Once of the humans then hit the lock on the train, breaking it. Once the door opened and the human was shot off before the robot arm opened the door more and came out. It started shooting at the moving vehicle before shooting up at the humans on the train. Gel, the boy, was watching it from the side, scared. Gel closed his eyes and suddenly heard the machine screeching. He opened his eyes to see the leader of the gang, Tsume.

"Tsume!" Gel gasped. There were more explosions and the train screeched, slowing down. Tsume and the rest of the humans got into the jeeps and drove off. The humans were cheering while Gel was feeling disappointed in himself. There was a sudden whistling and Gel looked up to see a Noble Ship.

"That's a Noble Ship," Sedo mused.

"I hate that sound," Tsume muttered looking up at the ship through his black shades.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A young girl, no older than twenty-one, was walking around. Her long burgundy hair was in a ponytail accept for some hair that framed her natural pale and flawless face. Her light, crystal blue eyes close as she walked. She wore a brown corset that showed of her navel and also wore a leather jacket that ends are her torso. She also wears black skinny jeans with black knee-high high heeled boots that clicked a little as she walked. The only pieces of jewelry she wore was a black choker and a belly button piercing. She walked down the streets of Freeze City and accidentally bumped some guy. She didn't stop to apologize though.

"Hey, bitch! The least you could do is apologize!" The guy said grabbing her bicep. The girl sighed and looked at him with a bored expression.

"Either you let go or I'll break your wrist," she said in a monotone voice. The guy smirked.

"Please, like a hottie like you could do such a thing. How about we go into that alley and have some fun?" He asked her. The girl, Unari, smirked and placed a hand on his wrist.

"Sorry…but I don't fuck for fun," she said in a sickly sweet tone before gripping his wrist harshly. She then twisted it, freeing her arm as the guy cried out in pain. She then pushed him away and walked off. "Tsk, pathetic humans," she muttered to herself. She didn't even know why she came here. She caught the scent of something and was curious about it. Just what was that nice smell?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A man was walking with a black dog that had blue eyes. He tied her leash up to fire hydrant before walking into the bar that was next to it.

"Vodka," he simply said to the bartender there. The bartender got up and got the bottle and glass for the drink. "I tell you this lousy city isn't goof for a dog much less a man. Never thought it would be so cold inside a dome," Quent said to the bartender.

"Well, I don't know where you're from, mister, but I doubt there's anywhere fit to live these days," the bartender said pouring some vodka into a glass. The bartender saw the shot gun hidden in Quent's jacket. Quent smirked.

"Always helps to have a friend when you're crossing the mountains. Never know what you might run into, like bears…or wolves," Quent said, shakily picking up the vodka glass.

"Wolves? Hn, now there's something I haven't heard about in a long time. Not since my grandpa was alive," the bartender said as he held his cigarette. Quent drank his vodka. "He always used to tell me when the world finally comes to an end Paradise will appear on the earth. But the trouble is only wolves would know where to find it. Who knows? Maybe the world is coming to an end right now," he mused. Quent slammed his shot glass down.

"Wolves are only servants of death! Don't you think about that pagan garbage!" Quent snapped. The bartender sweat-dropped.

"Relax, old man. Wolves have been extinct for two hundred years. It's just a kid's fairy tale," the bartender told him.

"The thing about fairy tales is there's always some truth in them," Quent stated. There was banging outside. The dog, Blue, looked over and saw some humans walking and kicking some things. Her eyes widened when she saw a silver haired man who stopped and looked over at her. She started barking and growling which got Quent's attention. Quent took his gun out and ran out of the bar. "What? What is it, Blue?! Did you see one?!" He asked running to take a look. There wasn't anyone and he saw foot prints. He walked over and saw wolf prints.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsume was running a head, his human gang following behind.

"Hey, Tsume!" Chen called making the said silver haired man stop and look at them over his shoulder with his gold eyes. "Where's the fire? Can't we slow down a little? There's nobody following us," he panted with Gel and Sedo.

"I know," Tsume replied simply.

"Haven't we gotten enough already? I mean there's plenty to go around," Sedo said to him.

"The provisions for the Nobles will be passing through the check point tomorrow," Tsume stated making the three humans look at him a little shocked.

"We're going to hit 'em again?" Gel asked. Tsume just looked at them over his shoulder.

"Chen, Sedo, you're in the advanced squad," Tsume told them.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Chen asked sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, but we messed up bad there last week. Security's going to be even tighter now. We lost two of us today as it is," Gel said nervously.

"Gel, you're on stand-by," Tsume said making Gel look at him with a little shock. "Anyone who isn't willing to fight should get out now," Tsume said gruffly before walking off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unari walked around and soon saw a white wolf walking around. She raised an eyebrow as she followed it, being careful to not let it know she was following. She quirked an eyebrow.

' _Is he an idiot or something? He'll get killed if he stays in that form,'_ she thought as she looked at him. She saw he had an injury on his left hind leg. She watched as he went to a huge tree that had a den at the bottom. She jumped up to one of the roofs and watched him crawl in and rest there. She soon saw at least ten humans flooding around it and frowned. Three of them were looking into the den. She suddenly saw a man dressed in leather walk up. She would admit, the human form of that wolf was kinda cute.

"What is it?" Tsume asked. She also liked that gruff baritone voice of his.

"It's a dog, but I don't think it's gonna make it," one of the humans said. Tsume gasped a little, his eyes widening slightly at the 'dog' the humans mentioned.

"Maybe it's worth something," one of the humans said.

"Maybe we can eat it."

"I've never seen a dog this big. This sucker's huge!"

"That is not a dog," Tsume said getting the humans' attention. "Pull it out," he ordered. Two of the guys in front of the den looked at each other nervously.

"Uh, okay…" one of them said before going to take the wolf out. It's then the white wolf attacked, killing the guy. The other human tried shooting arrows at it until the white wolf jumped and bit the man in the neck, killing him. Gel looked at the wolf with fear as he held his long handled power drill. The wolf looked at him as he let go of the neck. He growled at the boy who was shaking. Tsume pushed the boy out of the way and smirked at the wolf.

"How interesting," Tsume mused before backing up. He then started to run, leading the wolf away. The white wolf followed him as well as a smirking Unari.

' _Finally, some action,'_ she thought following them. Gel also got up and followed them. Tsume led the white wolf up to roof of a ruined building. He soon showed himself as a grey wolf to the white one. Tsume went back to his disguise.

"That was quiet a stunt," he mused.

"I was protecting myself. That's all," the white wolf, Kiba, growled.

"Don't be so quick to kill," Tsume told him. Unari watched them from a far, with interest.

"What's wrong with killing?" Kiba asked, growling still.

"I don't know what mountain you came down from, but you're in the city now. There are rules," Tsume stated.

"Rules? Is running around this city with a pack of idiots one of the rules?" Kiba spat. Unari smirked at this.

' _He has spunk,'_ she thought.

"I'm only using them," Tsume shrugged a little.

"You're rules stink like this city. What's the point of living if it means throwing away your pride?" Kiba growled at him angrily. Tsume glared at him.

"You've got a big mouth for someone half dead," he growled back. Unari watched at the two wolves attacked each other, drawing blood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A young woman in a tank, wearing a white and gold solar suit, opened her eyes. The parts of her eyes that were normally white were red. Her irises were pink, her short hair a shade lighter than her pink eyes. The two scientists that were there looked up and were shocked to see the young Flower Maiden awake. The female scientist ran out of the room then.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was loud barking and growling as Gel ran up the steps. That's when he saw the two fighting. Tsume was back in his human disguise and blocked Kiba from biting his neck by using his dagger. He then kicked Kiba's injured leg making Kiba back up. Tsume pushed him away and Gel ran up, waving his power drill at the wolf. Tsume was a little shocked to see the human boy help him. Kiba looked at Tsume before running off. Unari was amused.

' _Kid's got guts, I'll admit that,'_ she thought before going after Kiba. Gel panted as he watched the wolf run off. He then looked at Tsume.

"Are you okay, Tsume?" He asked. He saw Tsume's forehead as the grey wolf gritted his teeth. "Hey, you're bleeding," he said going to touch it.

"Don't touch me!" Tsume growled at him making the poor boy jump back. Tsume stood. "And stay out of my business," he said walking passed Gel.

"I wanted to thank you. You saved my life back there. I always thought maybe you didn't care if one of your friends got killed. I guess I never thought I would be one of your friends," Gel said with a small smile.

"We're not friends," Tsume said making the boy turn.

"Huh?"

"It's just…I'm not like you people," Tsume said before leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I've never seen this expression on her face before. Has the solution been altered?" A blond women with glasses covering her blue eyes asked.

"No, it's the same as always," the male scientist asked.

"Do you think that she's awakened?" The female scientist asked.

"According to the date we found the first thing Cheza showed a response to was blood, wasn't it?" The woman, Cher, asked.

"Wolf's blood you mean?" The female scientist asked.

"Yes, the smell of wolf's blood," Cher agreed.

"But what evidence is there that-?" The male scientists asked.

"None. Many things exist that can't be explained by scientific proof due to simply lack of evidence. Cheza herself is the crowning achievement of an alchemy that cannot be proved. The Flower Maiden and the wolves are being drawn to one another like an ancient scholar's fairy tale," Cher smiled looking at Cheza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kida was near a spot and getting a drink of water. Unari had been following him and Kiba stopped.

"I know you're there. Come on out," he said. Unari chuckled and walked out in her wolf form. She was a blood red wolf with a white underbelly, her legs, her chin, and under her tail. Her eyes shined like green emeralds and her scent was intoxicating to Kiba. Let's just say it took all he could not to jump her right there. "Who are you?" He asked her.

"Isn't it common curtesy to say your name first before you ask for someone else's?" Unari asked in a teasing tone.

"Kiba," the white wolf told her.

"I'm Unari," the she wolf said walking up to him. "That was quite the show you two put on back there," she said to him.

"You saw that?" Kiba asked her.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't see it," Unari pointing out with a small smirk. Kiba felt a little embarrassed. She looked him over. "You know, you wouldn't last five minutes here," she muttered.

"What does that mean?" Kiba asked offended.

"There's a reason we can put on a human disguise; so we don't get killed," she stated.

"What about your pride?" Kiba growled a little.

"Hun, I have always and always will have my pride. Be it wolf or disguise, I'm a pride filled woman," Unari said as she helped him walk.

"You shouldn't hide who you are," Kiba said looking at her.

"Can't always get what you want. The thing is, I prefer to live," Unari stated. There was suddenly a click of a gun. Unari and Kiba turned and Blue ran at them before jumping up. Kiba blocked Unari from the attack but ended up getting shot in the shoulder.

"Unari, get out of here!" Kiba told her.

"No Kiba-!"

"GO!" Kiba shouted. Unari saw the gun being aimed at her.

"I'll come find you," she said to Kiba before running off quickly. Kiba watched her run off, thanking the maker that she would be safe before he passed out as the police sirens went off.

 _'I will find you, Kiba. Just hang on,'_ Unari thought as she ran and turned into her disguise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Quent Yaiden. So tell me; what brings the Sheriff of Kyrios to our humble city? That's some heavy artillery you have there, but I doubt you came all this way for the hunting," Hubb Lebowski said to him.

"What did you do with it?" Quent asked ignoring what the blond haired, green eyed man said. "Where's the animal I put down?"

"Dead apparently," Hubb answered making Quent look at him a little shocked. "The dead carcass will be disposed of here."

"That's impossible!" Quent exclaimed slamming his fist down on the table. "There's not a chance in hell that thing is dead! I have to see it with my own eyes! Don't you get it?! It's a wolf!" He told the younger man.

"You think it's a wolf?" Hubb asked a little shocked.

"It may look like a dog, but it's not. It's a wolf!" Quent stated. Hubb gave a disbelieving look. "You don't honestly think we wiped those things from the face of the planet, do you, detective?"

"The last appearance of a wolf was over two hundred years ago. Just how do you purpose they survived all this time? The mountains and forests have been stripped bare. There's nowhere on earth they could live or hide," Hubb told him.

"They're all around us!" Quent said standing up. "They've all just put us under some kind of spell!" He shouted making Hubb raise an eyebrow is disbelief. "These wolves exist and we have to destroy them all!" Quent growled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unari walked in with a young man she had met on the way. His name was Hige and he's a light brown wolf with a big stomach and wears a collar with the number twenty-three on it. He has light brown hair and amber eyes. She led him to where she had caught Kiba's scent. When they walked into the room, they took their wolf forms to show what they were when Kiba opened his eyes a little. Outside in the halls, Hubb was talking with Cher.

"I figured this sort of thing might be under your jurisdiction," Hubb told her.

"So it's alive?" Cher asked.

"Just barely, but it's only a matter of time," Hubb answered.

"That's sounds like the two of us," Cher said to him. Hubb looked at her as they walked.

"We're not over yet. All we have to do is keep trying," he said to her.

"I'm not so sure," Cher said with a small smile. They walked into the room where Hige and Unari were in their disguises.

"Hey, what are you doing? What department are you with?" A blond man asked. The wild haired boy scratched his head nervously as the burgundy haired girl fake giggled.

"Oh, sorry about that," Hige said to them.

"We were looking for cleaning supplies and we kind of got lost," Unari said with a fake blush in her cheeks to make her look embarrassed.

"The cleaning crew, huh? Just go out that door and it's on the right," Hubb told them.

"Oh, it is? Thanks," Hige smiled before he left with Unari.

"Idiots," Unari muttered when they were far enough away. Hige snickered at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, do you think it's really a wolf?" Hubb asked as Cher stepped up and looked at the bloodied animal.

"I don't know. I've never seen a real one before. But if it is a wolf, it may be what's causing the sudden reaction in Cheza," Cher said.

"Oh please, not Cheza again," Hubb groaned a little.

"What's that mean?" Cher asked offended, looking at him over her shoulder.

"It's because of her you and I broke up," Hubb muttered. Cher put her hands on her hips.

"Stop acting like an idiot, Hubb and bring this up to the lab," she said with a tiny glare.

"I'll have someone do it later. Dogs and I don't get alone all that well. I'm kinda allergic to them," Hubb said scratching the back of his neck. Cher sighed.

"This is the reason you and I would never work," she muttered.

"I don't know. Maybe it is just a matter of time," Hubb mused.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Outside there were trucks being unloaded with goods and there was security guarding the place. Watching from afar were Tsume and his gang of humans. Tsume looked over and sent a wave that said to get ready. He looked over and saw Gel.

"I'm coming with you guys. I wanna fight," he said looking at Tsume. "I wanna help you. Just tell me what to do," Gel said to him. Tsume contemplated it before agreeing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hige and Unari walked back over to the cage after the two humans left. Both bent down in front of the cage.

"Man, you really screwed up," Hige said to him. "I mean, I've seen one of us get caught before, but never this badly," he said as he resting his cheek on his hand.

"I can get out of this thing whenever I feel like it," Kiba said peeping an eye open.

"Uh huh. So why are you in there?" Hige asked him.

"I just needed a place to rest for a while, that's all," Kiba replied.

"That and to save my tail apparently," Unari muttered making Kiba looked at her. Hige chuckled.

"I'm Hige. It's nice to meet ya," Hige said to them.

"So why are you in here anyway?" Kiba asked both wolves.

"I promised I would get you out," Unari stated.

"No reason. It smelled like something interesting was going to happen and I just followed my nose, ya know? Besides, I got nowhere else to go," Hige told him.

"That's not your true form. Why do you hide yourselves?" Kiba asked them.

' _Here we go again,'_ Unari thought with a sigh.

"So we don't end up where you are. These people are terrified of us. So you know, if we look like them they pretty much leave us alone," Hige said to him.

"You're living a lie just so you can die a miserable death in this city?" Kiba growled.

"Gotta do what you can to survive, right? Keep looking like that and you'll end up back here in no time. It draws too much attention," Hige said to him.

"That's what I told him before," Unari said to Hige. Kiba stood, growling.

"Have you given up your pride as a wolf?" Kiba asked glaring. Unari gave an amused look to him.

"You're a strange one alright. But having pride doesn't count for much if you're dead, you know," Unari said to him with a small smile. Kiba looked at me a little shocked.

"Listen to what she says. She took the words right out of my mouth," Hige chuckle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sirens were blowing in the speakers as the security guards were shooting at the humans and Tsume as they ran to get away with the goods they grabbed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba used his teeth to break the bars. Unari changed into her true form and started helping Kiba to get him out quicker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsume kept running, Gel was behind him and stopped when it came to the bullets in front of him. He then started running again, trying to balance on the piping.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three shadows of wolves appeared on the wall as two males and a female walked. Unari looked at Kiba and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while hers went around his waist. It made them look like a couple and helped him with his limp. Kiba looked at her, gratefulness in his now sea blue eyes. Unari gave a small smile to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gel slipped and dropped the package and his power drill, hanging on to one of the smaller pipes. He looked down and gasped.

"Tsume!" He called making the said wolf stop. Tsume dropped his goods and ran over. He went to grab Gel and turned into his wolf before, grabbing Gel by the shoulder with his teeth. Gel screamed in fear making Tsume drop him. Tsume sat there frozen as he watched Gel fall to his death.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba, Unari, and Hige walked out of the building. Kiba looked at Hubb over his shoulder a little. A man ran out.

"Sir, that big dog is gone!" He said.

"What?!" Hubb asked before running back inside with Cher. Kiba, Hige, and Unari just kept walking. Cher and Hubb made it back to the room and looked at the empty cage with shock. "It's gone. You think someone stole it?"

"Could be or maybe it escaped on its own," Cher said looking at the bars that were apart, teeth marks on them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Your wounds, have they healed?" Hige asked Kiba.

"Yeah. After all, it's a full moon tonight," Kiba replied.

"So why did you two come to his crummy town anyway?" Hige asked, sitting on piping. Kiba was laying down, looking at the sky and Unari was sitting next to him.

"I smelled something. The scent of lunar flower. It's here in this city," Kiba answered.

"I caught the same scent and was curious," Unari said as well.

"Yeah, I know. My nose can tell when a dog's taking a dump ten kilometers away," Hige said to them.

"Yeah? That must really stink," Kiba said looking over at him.

"Sure does," Hige said with a sheepish grin. Unari smiled at them and Kiba returned that smile to her.

"So, why did you two escape with me?" Kiba asked them curious.

"I don't know, I just felt like it I guess," Hige said.

"Honestly, you seem kind of interesting," Unari smirked a little at Kiba.

"So what's next? Where you headed?" Hige asked Kiba.

"To Paradise," Kiba answered shocking Unari and Hige. "There isn't any moonlight in this place," he murmured. Hige gave a small smile.

"Paradise, huh? That sounds like fun," Hige smirked a little.

"My name is Kiba," the white wolf told him. Unari looked up at the moon.

"Paradise…what a load of crap," she muttered making the boys look at her shocked. Kiba frowned hearing that.

"You don't believe in Paradise?" He asked her.

"No, I don't. The only thing there is, is hell. My father and brother tried to find it, they ended up dead. That's all 'Paradise' is….a road to death," she said not looking at them. Kiba looked at her and saw the sadness and anger in her eyes. Somehow, he would get her to Paradise. He would get her to believe.


	3. Toboe, Who Doesn't Howl

A building that is surrounded by water and ruins of older buildings, inside was a man with long dark navy blue hair and a blue eye, the other hidden by an eye patch. He was standing in front of a woman with long blond hair, laying down in a bed.

"Lord Darcia, a wolf has appeared in the domed city to the north. They have not been seen since passing into legend two hundred years ago," a young woman said.

"Yes, you were but a child then. The Flower Maiden, has she awoken?" Darcia asked.

"So it would seem," the woman answered. Darcia stroked the blond woman's cheek.

"Hamona, very soon you will awaken as well, my love," he said looking at his lover.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Anything on the kirlian?" Cher asked.

"Spectral radiation unchanged," a female scientist answer.

"Any response to the tests?" The woman asked.

"None, just as we suspected," the scientist answered.

"So she's been awake this whole time," Cher mused.

"Yes, although she appears to be rather calm now, the data indicates she's still in a fairly excited state," the scientist told her.

"Dr. Degre, you've got a call," a male scientist said.

"Who is it?" Cher asked.

"It's your husband," the male scientist answered. This made Cher give a dirty look. "Gah, I mean your ex-husband," he corrected. Cher cleared her throat, still not liking it. "Uh, detective Lebowski is on line one," he finally corrected, putting the phone down. Cher picked the phone up.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"Come on, Cher. Does it really matter what title they call me by?" Hubb asked a little annoyed.

"Just tell me what you want," Cher said a little more annoyed. Hubb sighed.

"There's something I need you to see," he said to her.

"So what did you catch this time? An elephant?" She asked sarcastically. Later one she went to the room where Kiba was once kept. There, Hubb showed a dead Gel. "Sorry, humans aren't really my specialty."

"He was one of the kids involved in the warehouse theft. He fell from the roof while trying to escape," Hubb told her. Cher looked at Gel's shoulder.

"Are these…tooth marks from a dog?" Cher asked.

"The wounds are still pretty fresh. What do you think?" He asked her.

"Are you trying to tell me the dog that escaped did this?" Cher asked, a hand on her hip.

"I don't know. I should have taken molds of its teeth when I had the chance," Hubb said.

"Hm, I wonder why it hasn't been found yet. With a dog that big running wild around the city, you'd think someone would have reported it," Cher mused.

"Maybe they are trying to deceive us," Hubb said thinking about when he talked with Quent.

"Huh?"

"No, forget it, it's impossible," Hubb shrugged.

"Oh Hubb…"

"Hm?"

"Am I down here just because you wanted to see me?" Cher asked him.

"Maybe just a little," Hubb admitted sheepishly.

"You never change, do you?" Cher asked him with a look. She looked at Gel's clothes and picked up some grey hair that was on it. She then looked at the cage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A young Mexican wolf with three bracelets on its right wrist was looking over at the crows that were by the garbage. He ran over only to be attacked by the crows making him whimper. He bumped into a cat that screech and hiss at him. He ran over to a box and hid, ears flat against the pup's head. He heard footsteps and looked over to see a man and a young girl. He saw a potato drop from her bag and went to go see it. He sniffed it until the girl ran up. He whimpered and ran back to his hiding spot. The girl looked over and saw him. She smiled, taking out three sausage links before looking back at him.

"Here, try some of these. They taste better," she told him. The wolf hid a little more. "Come on, you can have them. You're hungry aren't ya?" She asked him. The wolf came out and walked over cautiously. He sniffed it until he heard the crows. The girl glared at the crows before looking back at the wolf with a smile. "Don't be afraid," she said softly. The wolf sniffed it. "They're not poisoned or anything." She took a small bite and ate it. "See? It's fine." The wolf sniffed it before licking it. He took it out of her hand and ate it. "Where did you come from, little fella? If you wonder around here too long the dog catchers will get you for sure." The wolf, Toboe, started licking her hand before she started petting him. "You sure are warm, aren't you, boy?"

"Leara!" Her father called. She looked over to see her father wait by the truck.

"Bye now," Leara said patting Toboe's head before standing up. Toboe went to follow her. "No, stay. Sorry, boy, but even if you followed me home I couldn't keep you," she said to him. Toboe then sat down on his hunches. "Well, that's funny. It's almost like you can understand me. I'm sorry!" She said before running over to her father. Toboe just sat there and watched her leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A young man was running until some officers grabbed him and pinned him down. Others were being loaded into trucks. Then there were two women gossiping.

"Did you hear? Someone saw a wolf in town. Can you believe it?" A woman asked.

"What is this world coming to? You don't suppose it was just a big dog do you?" Another woman asked. The first woman's dog hid behind her legs when he saw three wolves.

"From what I heard, no one's ever seen a dog that big before. Oh these are troubled times," she said as Kiba, Hige, and Unari walked pasts. Hige stopped by a hot dog stand and sniffed a little. Kiba and Unari looked at him as they kept walking. Hige then ran to an alley, Kiba and Unari following behind.

"See? What did I tell ya? Nobody notices us," Hige said.

"Yeah, yeah, just toss us some hot dogs," Unari said to him. Hige tossed one to Unari and another to Kiba as he sat down on the steps. Kiba was a little surprised while Hige and Unari started eating their food. Kiba sniffed it before taking a bite. He chew it before swallowing. His face contorting into disgust.

"This is awful," he muttered.

"It's the best you can get around here," Hige said to him.

"If I see a deer loping by I'll be sure to catch it for you," Unari said as she ate her hot dog. She and Hige finished theirs. Kiba took another bite of his before looking at the birds on the telephone pole.

"The Nobles are at it again. Seems like they pick up one idiot after another," Hige mused. The word 'Nobles' made Unari glare at the sky a little.

"Where do the troops take them after they're caught?" Kiba asked.

"Well, the same place they took you, I guess," Unari said looking at the building they were once in.

"That's perfect," Kiba murmured.

"Um, you lost me," Unari said quirking an eyebrow.

"I'll blend in and sneak inside," Kiba said to them.

"What? But we had to fool them just to get out of there," Hige said to him.

"Were you hit in the head or something when you fought silver back there?" Unari asked meaning Tsume.

"That hot dog fried your brain," Hige agreed.

"I'm going back in," Kiba said firmly.

"Now wait a second! What the hell happened to Paradise?" Hige asked with narrowed eyes.

"Look, the scent is coming from somewhere inside that building and as far as we can tell, the only way in is to get captured. You know what's there, don't you? What they're hiding behind those walls. The beacon that will lead us to Paradise," Kiba said to them. Unari scoffed and stuffed her hands into her leather jacket pockets.

"Well, forget it. You'll never get close to Cheza," Hige stated.

"Cheza?" Kiba and Unari asked him.

"The Flower Maiden that was created from lunar flowers. That's why they say anyway. Listen, it's useless. They've got that place locked down. Even I couldn't get as far as the lab," Hige said.

"So why did you try to sneak in there?" Unari asked with questioning crystal blue eyes.

"For a little excitement I guess," Hige shrugged.

"Hige, don't you believe in Paradise too?" Kiba asked him.

"I'm not going. No way," Hige said in a final tone.

"Unari?" Kiba asked. Unari sighed.

"I'm only going because someone needs to keep you from getting your ass handed to you…again," Unari said to him. Kiba gave a tiny glare of annoyance at that.

"Alright, see you around," Kiba said to Hige before walking off with the red and white wolf.

"Hey, Kiba! Unari!" Hige called. Unari and Kiba just kept walking. "Try to give a guy advice and what does it get ya? See if I care," Hige said leaning back on the steps, arms crossed behind his head. Unari kept her eyes ahead as she walked, Kiba was sneaking glances at her. He'll admit, she did look like a beautiful woman in her human disguise. But those blue eyes of hers…they hold so much pain. He looked at her back and stomach that wasn't covered by the brown corset or leather jacket. He saw some scars. Just what has this girl been through?

"Either somethings on your mind or you're just checking me out," Unari said looking at him over her shoulder. She had a light smirk on her lips. Kiba fought back a blush as he looked at her.

"Sorry," he said to her.

"No worries…you were looking at my scars, weren't you?" She asked making his eyes widen slightly. "Hey, you're not the first to see them. I'm not exactly shy in showing them. They're from years of survival on my own," she told him.

"What about your pack?" Kiba asked her. Unari frowned and avoided his gaze.

"Lost them all nine years ago when I was thirteen," she said to him. Kiba frowned hearing that. She has no one. He at least grew up on an Indian reservation, her…she didn't. "I would tell you more about my scars, but we have a building to get back into," she said to him as she saw the soldiers. She got an idea. "Push me," she said to him. Kiba blinked. "Just do it!" She rolled her eyes annoyed. Kiba gave a tiny glare before pushing her. She pushed him back. "Make it look like we're in a fight. They'll stop us and take us in," she told him. Kiba nodded and grabbed her. "Hey! Let go of me!" She said adding effect to it as she struggled. She got him off and pushed him again until they were grabbed by the police. ' _I knew that would get them,'_ she thought to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsume was sitting on one of the ledges as he thought to himself. He couldn't get Gel's face out of his head.

"They said the Nobles have put a bounty on every gang in the city," Chen said.

"Is that so?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah, they've already started to round people up and our stuffs been kinda high profile lately. We figure we're next. Maybe it's time we should move on. There's a freight train pulling out here at midnight. We can sneak on-," Sedo was cut off.

"Our next raid is gonna be tonight. Make the usual preparations," Tsume ordered.

"Why? So you can just sit back and watch? Gel's dead because of you. You let him die," Chen said. Tsume looked at him over his shoulder. "Sorry, pal, but I ain't working with you anymore. I wouldn't want to slow you down now would I?"

"Suit yourself," Tsume glared a little before looking ahead. He then stood up. "We'll meet up at midnight. Get the word out," he said before walking away. Chen just spit on the ground, showing his disrespect.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We analyzed the dog hairs from inside the cage and they don't match the ones that were found on the corpse. There's also a third and fourth set of hairs still unidentified," Cher said over the phone as she looked at the data.

"A third and fourth set?" Hubb asked a little shocked.

"As far as we can tell, there were three types of hair around the cage," Cher told him.

"What the hell is going on? There isn't anywhere for them to hide," Hubb mused thinking about wolves.

"You okay?" Cher asked taking her glasses off. "You're not acting like yourself. No offense, but I thought you didn't like dogs. And to be honest, you're starting to sound a little obsessed," Cher said to him. Hubb smiled small.

"I'm not obsessed, Cher. Don't worry. I'm probably just looking for another excuse to see you," he said to her. Cher gave a deadpanned looked before hanging up. Hubb sighed and put his phone away. "It may be time to track down that guy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quent was sitting down and opened a bottle of liquor. Blue was sitting next to him, watching him take a drink of the alcoholic beverage. Quent looked at his dog.

"Listen up, Blue. I know you can understand me, you can't let them get away. Wolves are evil, they'll kill you if they get the chance. Right now they're laying low somewhere, breathing their fowl low demon's breath," he said to her. Blue's ears flatted against her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leara was walking, carrying a bag of groceries when a boy with chin length auburn hair, gold eyes, and lightly tanned skin ran by. He wore a faded red zip up shirt with olive green cargo pants and military boots. He looked to be about thirteen. It was Toboe in his human disguise. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed. Leara walked passed him. His eyes widened a little and he ran up to her.

"Uh, thanks a lot! For before!" He said to her.

"Huh?"

"For the sausages," Toboe clarified. This only confused Leara more. "Uh, remember back in the alley? Well, that was my dog you 'em to."

"That beautiful dog belongs to you?" Leara smiled at him as she stopped walking.

"That beautiful-uh, yeah! Yeah, he's mine," Toboe smiled at her, a little nervously.

"But how'd you know about it?" Leara asked curiously.

"Um, I…I heard him a lady at the store," he said crossing his arms behind his head.

"What's the name anyway?" She asked him.

"A name?" Toboe asked. He chuckled a little. "The name is Toboe."

"Toboe, what a weird name," Leara said with a tiny giggle.

"Yeah, think so? Yeah, I guess it is," Toboe said with a small chuckle.

"My name's Leara. What's yours?" She asked him.

"I just said its Toboe," Toboe smiled at her.

"I thought that was your dog's name," Leara pointed out to him.

"Uh, well, we're a lot alike, so I decided to name him after myself," Toboe lied.

"You're pretty weird alright," Leara smiled at him. Toboe laughed a little, nervously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsume was walking down and alley, hands in his pockets. He suddenly heard a truck and hid behind a wall. He looked over and saw some people being loaded onto a truck. He tsk'ed when he saw the white wolf in his human disguise and some other wolf in a disguise. He then walked off, hearing the trucks drive by. Suddenly a boy was somewhat skipping and letting out small giggles. The boy, Toboe, accidentally bumped into him. He gasped and Tsume glared through his sunglasses.

"You're another one, just like me," Toboe said shocked.

"Move it, kid," Tsume said gruffly until he saw Blue. Toboe let out a small noise of nervousness as a man showed up next to the dog.

"Hm? You find something?" Quent asked Blue before looking over at the two disguised wolves. Tsume jumped up to the roof of one of the buildings. Quent lessened his grip on his liquor bottle making it fall to the ground. Quent then took out his gun while Toboe stood there shaking. Quent and his dog started making their way over to Toboe. "Boy? No, you're not a boy," Quent slurred. His vision was blurred as he looked at Toboe, switching from visions of the boy to his real identity. Quent aimed his gun at him and Toboe squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the shot. Tsume jumped down and smacking the gun away, avoiding being bit by Blue.

"Jump," Tsume ordered the pup.

"Huh?" Toboe looked at him surprised.

"Hurry up!" Tsume growled his demand.

"I was getting ready to!" Toboe excused before jumping up with Tsume. Quent watched them leave before looking at his injured hand that had four bleeding slashes on it.

"That was them, I finally found them," he mused.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsume was walking and Toboe ran up to keep up with the elder wolf.

"Who the heck was that?" Toboe asked him before looking over his shoulder. "And what's up with his dog?"

"I have no idea," Tsume muttered. Toboe smiled at him.

"Hey, you're Tsume, right? This is a first for me, I never met a wolf-I mean, other than myself. I heard rumors about you from the crows though. They said you make friends with human and run wild with them," Toboe said to him.

"You heard wrong. I don't have friends," Tsume stated.

"I'm Toboe. Thanks for the help back there," Toboe said to him. Tsume looked at him a little over his shoulder. Toboe crossed his arms behind his head. "You know what? I've been living with humans my whole life-"

"Just get lost, will ya? I'm getting pissed off," Tsume said to him, looking over his shoulder as they stopped walking. "And that only happens when I'm around idiots."

"But…can't I come with you?" Toboe asked frowning.

"No, you can't," Tsume simply answered before leaving the saddened pup. Tsume kept walking and looked over his shoulder a little to see Toboe gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba and Unari were currently sitting in the cell with the rest of the humans. Kiba saw some guys looking at Unari in a perverted and sick way. He wrapped his arm around Unari's shoulders and brought her close as he glared at the other men. Unari ended up blushing and tried to cover it with her burgundy hair. The cell door opened and both the white and the red and white wolf looked over. Hige walked in with a smile.

"Yo," Hige greeted.

"Hige, what in the world are you doing here?" Kiba asked, a little shocked to see him. Hige sat down next to Unari.

"Come on, we're friends now, aren't we?" Hige asked, one eye closed as he smiled.

"Coming from you that sounds kinda fishy," Unari deadpanned making Kiba nod in agreement. Hige let out a small sheepish chuckle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leara was in the kitchen when she heard the sound of her bird. It flew up and landed on her shoulder, her and the bird being viewed from the kitchen window. Toboe was watching them from behind a tree and the bird flew off. Leara watched her bird fly away, leaving Leara. Toboe thought getting the bird would be a good idea so he ran after it. The bird landed on a rat and began eating it. Toboe reach the bird, scaring it into trying to fly away. Toboe was trying to get it to stay down as Leara was running over. Toboe went back into his disguise and smiled, carrying the bird over to her.

"Leara, here, it's your bird," he said handing it to her. Leara stared at the bird that wasn't moving as Toboe started to frown. He started poking the bird a little. "Hey, wake up," he said to it. He realized he accidentally killed it. "Leara…"

"You…he's dead. My bird's dead," Leara whispered in shock.

"But I…I didn't mean to kill him. I swear!" Toboe said saddened and desperate for her to forgive him. Leara took a step back and Toboe fell to his knees. "I knew he was yours and I just wanted to…I didn't think it would die," Toboe looked at her with tears in his eyes. He let out soft sobs as he turned into his real form. Leara's eyes widened at the sight of Toboe turning into a wolf. Tsume was walking close by the place when he heard a sorrowed howl. Toboe was howling right in front of Leara. Tsume's eyes widened a little and he ran over, grabbing Toboe by the scruff with his hand before running off with him, leaving a stunned Leara standing there. Tsume had taken then pup to his hideout and now Toboe was sitting against a wall, his knees to his chest. "I never meant to kill anything," he said softly. Tsume was sitting in the windowsill, looking straight ahead. "Granny, she…I was all alone at the entrance to the dome and…and she was so nice to me. She said I was so little, my eyes had barely opened. She gave these to me," he said showing the four bracelets on his right wrist. "And we lived together ever since."

"You mean she kept you as a pet. That human tamed you. You were nothing more than an obedient dog," Tsume retorted.

"I wasn't!" Toboe shouted. He rested his head on his knees. "I-I only…I wanted to protect her, but she still…"

"She still threw you out?" Tsume asked finishing the sentence.

"…She still died," Toboe murmured. He hid his face in his arms. "She died," he whimpered before letting out shaky breathes. "I-I let her die," he choked out. Tsume would never admit it out loud, but he kind of felt sorry for the pup. He heard footsteps and looked over at the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quent opened the door and smirked a little. Outside the door stood Hubb.

"Well, look who it is. Detective Dandy," he mused.

"I need to ask you some questions," Hubb asked him seriously.

"And there's something you need to see," Quent stated. Hubb gave a curious look before he was let into the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsume was standing in the door way, looking at Sedo.

"Sedo," Tsume greeted, wondering where the others were.

"No one is gonna come," Sedo stated, getting straight to the point.

"Then why are you here?" Tsume asked him, curious.

"I'm leaving after this. Tsume, you're just too different from the rest of us," Sedo told him before walking off, leaving Tsume there. Tsume knew he was different, but he didn't trust those humans to tell them. He heard a certain type of ringing and looked up with a tiny gasp. He saw a Noble Ship.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unari and Kiba woke up feeling something.

"Did you feel that?" Kiba asked his companions.

"Feel what?" Hige asked sleepily.

"I did," Unari answered Kiba.

"This isn't right, something's gonna happen," Kiba said to them. Hige started sniffing.

"I don't smell anything…except for the mildew," Hige told him.

"It's getting closer," Unari stated making Kiba give a hum of agreement.

"So you wanna break outta here?" Hige asked them.

"Yeah," both the white and red and white wolves answered. They all got up and Kiba went to the bars. He was going to pull the bars apart until Hige tapped his shoulder. Hige smiled, pulling a key out of his hair. Unari blinked a little at that.

"What do you know? You do come in handy for something," she teased making Hige give her a playful glare and Kiba chuckled a little.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cher was asleep at her desk, her head on her arms. A male scientist walked up and gently shook her shoulder.

"Doctor. Doctor Degre," he said trying to wake her up. Cher woke up and looked at him, a little shocked to see she was still in the lab.

"Oh," she sighed. She looked at her wrist watch. "Is it that late already? Did something happen?" She asked the male scientist.

"No, ma'am. There's been no change for a while now, so I thought you might want to call it a night," he said to her. Cher moved some of her bangs from her face.

"I'm too pretty to look like this," she joked. Suddenly the lights shut off, only the emergency red lights turning on.

"What the hell?" The male scientist asked before Cher got up and started running to where they kept Cheza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A man walked in, dressed as a Noble, leaving the guards on the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hige, Unari, and Kiba were running through the halls, trying to find a way to the Flower Maiden. Unari looked over, hearing footsteps. She grabbed the vent cover and placed it on the ground before they all quickly crawled into it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cher and the male scientist ran into the room that Cheza was in. Once Cher saw Cheza, she sighed of relief.

"Everything's fine," she smiled a little. "The lab's power supply is independent from the main grid," she said looking things over.

"Yes, I know," a deep voice said making her blue eyes widen. She quickly turned to see a man dressed in dark colors and wearing a mask, the male scientist on the ground. "Cheza is not vital to you, is that correct?"

"Whoa are you?" Cher asked with narrowed eyes as she let her hand wonder for the alarm button. The man walked up to her.

"Everyone is resting now. You look exhausted as well. So tired…you should rest a while," he said as the girl let out shaky breaths. The man started removing his mask. His golden eye flashed and Cher collapsed to the ground, her eyes widened in fear. The man put his mask back on. "It's been a long time, Cheza," He said making Cheza open her eyes. "You can sense my presence, can't you? Though your eyes do not see me. There is nothing to fear. You are awake now, at last," he said bringing his own panel up. He started draining the water from the tank Cheza was in. "We can finally set out on our journey." Cheza coughed once the water was below her neck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hige kicked the vent cover off before he, Unari, and Kiba jumped out. Hige then looked at Unari and Kiba.

"This way," he said motioning for them to follow him. Both Kiba and Unari followed the light brown wolf as they ran to find the Flower Maiden. They stopped once they saw the Flower Maiden being carried out by a Noble. Unari looked at the man with narrowed eyes…what does he want with that girl?


End file.
